wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tramp
What a dog What a dog T R A M P Please do not use Tramp/the content/the picture without my consent please and thank you! Tramp is Jacquelyn's main sona/OC/mascot. Check out my alternate sona here! Canon infobox art by Infinity and modern infobox art by To Infinity and Beyond. Infobox picture by SalvationTheIceAndNightwing And he can't be what he's not And honey you can't hide him from your friends Intro You can never tell when he's gonna show up He gives you plenty of trouble Appearance Tramp is medium brown with a light tan snout and underbelly. He has a cream colored stripe that comes down from his snout to his chest. Text Here What'cha gonna do with a cowboy When he don't saddle up and ride away Personality Honestly, he doesn't have a soul nor heart. One moment a girl is laughing and a kissing him. The next she is lying on the cold hard floor crying because she didn't think he'd leave her just like he's done to every girl in town. Text Here He's a tramp, he's a scoundrel He's a rounder, he's a cad History Where'd he come from? No one seems to know. He just wondered into town one day and he's been here ever since. Everyone watches as he ages and grows older every year but the problem is he seems never to age. Most folks say he's older then time it's self. But no one knows for sure. Some even call him "Father Time" but he calls himself "The Tramp". He never seems to cause any trouble but others aren't so, sure about that. Tramp has no Lady friends (no pun intended). Text Here Don't even start to think you're gonna change him You'd be better off to try and rope the wind Abilities Text here He's a tramp, but I love him Breaks a new heart everyday Relationships A C E WIP W H I T E L I G H T N I N G Is this fellow his son? No one knows for sure except Tramp himself. But then again what if he doesn't know. Tramp has said he never had dragonets nor does he want to. Tsk, Tsk. Well now you're thinkin' that you've found one Well it might be kind of fun to take him home Trivia * He is older then time it's self are the rumors that circle around town but not a soul knows. * He was inspired mainly by the movie Lady and the Tramp plus the song Whatch gonna do with a cowboy ''and ''Mamma don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys. * His name means walks heavily or nosily but he can dance like an angel come from Heaven. Wish that I could travel his way Wish that I could travel his way Gallery I can see you got your eye on this old cowboy And I can tell you've never had one for your own '' Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:MudWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Spy)